


Fandom Stocking 2015 - The Neal/Sara Edition

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Fandom Stocking 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 07:31:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5700124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Woohoo, stockings were finally revealed, I spent some time today ogling all the pretties and reading all the epics :D This is always such a fantastic treat :D</p><p>I did a few stuffers myself and for easier navigation I decided to group them into 3 posts. The first one brings some lovely Neal/Sara winter/Christmas moments :D</p>
    </blockquote>





	Fandom Stocking 2015 - The Neal/Sara Edition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lionessvalenti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/gifts), [sapphire2309](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire2309/gifts), [Sheenianni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheenianni/gifts), [veleda_k](https://archiveofourown.org/users/veleda_k/gifts).



> Woohoo, stockings were finally revealed, I spent some time today ogling all the pretties and reading all the epics :D This is always such a fantastic treat :D
> 
> I did a few stuffers myself and for easier navigation I decided to group them into 3 posts. The first one brings some lovely Neal/Sara winter/Christmas moments :D

1\. A Very Merry Christmas for **lionessvalenti**  
[](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/nof8qbx6jzliorf/averymerryxmas.png?dl=0)

2\. Just the Two of Us for **sapphire2309**  
[](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/0im7kswaqf2n9mk/justthetwoofus.png?dl=0)

3\. Winter Magic for **veleda_k**  
[](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/9n0f1lwlmtp6n7b/wintermagic.png?dl=0)

4\. Winter Fun for **sheenianni**  
[](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/85vh0lqbxe9wmvh/winterfun.png?dl=0).


End file.
